Problem: Express $0.3975$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.3975$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{3}{10} + \dfrac{9}{100} + \dfrac{7}{1000} + \dfrac{5}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{3975}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $3975$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{3975}{10000}$